(If) You Love(ed) Me
by Kazu-nee
Summary: "This...this is all my fault!" :.::.: Psyche, Kururi, and Mairu are now living with their older brother. Rumor spreads fast. Everyone now knows the great Izaya Orihara has a soft spot. What will this mean for the future? (Suckish Summary, but story is better.) :.::.: Future!Shizaya Rated T for language & future scenes. Extra Genre: Family


**Why hello there! I love Psyche so even if he's not really Izaya's brother, I added him. I like to think of big brother Izaya a lot. So, why not make a fanfiction over it? I PURPOSELY (DONT CARE IF THAT'S SPELLED RIGHT) MADE IZAYA OC. MKAY? SO BEFORE YOU BITCH ABOUT THAT, JUST KNOW THAT IT WAS ON PURPOSE. Anyways xD Psyche is so kawaii here. Excuse any errors, sorry this chapter is so short, review, follow, and fav. But gomen. Really. I made it super short. Like, ew. I like constructive feedback, so please leave some. I usually don't get it. Merp. Oh well. If something is wrong, tell me. I don't have sensitive feelings but don't say it sucks without telling me why. Like, really? **

Namie's POV

I watched with curious eyes as the raven-haired informant paced around the room. I chuckled, my lips curving into a smirk. "What's the matter? Big brother worried about his siblings coming over?"

"Shut. Up." He hissed. He looked at me with his red eyes. I chuckled once again. To be honest, I was a bit nervous myself. Like hell I would let him know, though. If his siblings were as twisted as him, then I might just die. He looked up at me, with almost a soft expression on his face. It caught me off guard. "Did you get everything ready?" I nod.

"Of course. Psyche is staying in your room correct? And Mairu and Kururi have their own separate rooms?" Izaya nods. I smile. "Then everything is ready." I look around at the rather boring apartment. "Although what they will keep themselves occupied with, I'm not sure." I state. "I'll go get something for you to do with them," I say before I leave. I hadn't bothered to throw on a jacket or anything. I laughed at the thought of Izaya being caring to his brother and sisters. It was absolutely hilarious.

Izaya's POV

I bit my nails, a habit I had disposed of centuries ago. That's when I heard a knock at the door and could feel by heart trying to escape through my throat. Before I had realized it, my shaky hands had tugged on the door knob, letting whoever was outside in.

"I-Izzy!" I heard someone squeal. Psyche threw his arms around me, hitting me with his headphones in the process.

"Ow..." I grumbled. In a matter of seconds I was pinned to the ground by none other than my dearest sisters. "Mairu, Kururi, get off!" I growled. Instead of receiving a "no." I received giggles which made me even more upset.

"No...Call...(You didn't call us or even ask how we were doing!)" Kururi says softly. I stop complaining after I see my sisters' eyes watering.

"Yeah... You live in such a big house and never have you once thought of us! You never asked to see us, let alone visit us." Mairu says, her voice shaking. She buries her head in the crook of my neck. They're both still sitting on me, crushing my lungs, might I addー but somehow I manage to wrap my arms around both of their small bodies.

"Aw, look at that! Izzy acts strong on the outside but on the inside he always has a soft heart~" Psyche practically sings. I chuckleー a painful movementー and look at him. He hasn't changed a bit. Same silly pink and white coat, and the same obsession with those stupid headphones. I smile faintly at him.

"Say that again and I'll slit your throat." I threatened. His eyes widened before shutting his mouth closed. I groaned, the weight of my sisters starting to get the best of me. Mairu peeked up to look at me, and once she saw I was in pain, she simply giggled and stayed there. "O-okay Mairu, Kururi. How about you get off me now?" I asked. Kururi shook her head.

"Negative...Revenge... (No! This is what you get for leaving us!)" my eyes widened.

"I'm really sorry just get off!" I yelled, only to receive more laughter. "Psyche help me out!" I whined. Psyche crossed his arms and looked at me. That's when I remembered my threat. "Look, I didn't mean it!" Psyche walked over to me and started tugging on my hair. "Owowowow!"

"I think Izzy would look much better with his hair pulled back don't cha think?" He asked in a taunting tone. I grunted. Agh! Namie! Help!

Namie's POV

I mumbled unkind things as shopping bags dangled from both arms. I groaned. It was my fault. I had volunteered to go, but still. As I struggled to open the front door, I heard yelling inside. Was Izaya being attacked? I rushed inside to see two girls and a boy on top of him. None of them seemed to notice me come inside, so I stood there silently watched.

"How many times do I have to say get off of me?!" Izaya yelled. The girl with short hair only looked at him as if she wasn't registering what he was saying. The girl with braids kept laughing. "Psyche! Please I'm begging you!" My eyes widened. Was this really Izaya? The one named Psyche simply kept tugging on his hair. "O-okay okay! What do you want?" He asks annoyance laced in his voice.

The girl with braids tapped her chin with her index finger. "Hmm... You, not your secretaryー only you, have to take us all to the beach." I watched as Izaya slowly got up and recovered from his chest being crushed. His pale cheeks tinted a light red as he avoided eye contact.

"B-but you know I can't swim..." I almost choked on my own breath. Izaya can't swim?! The god who isn't afraid of anythingーwho can do anything, couldn't swim?! His look-a-like, stood up and smiled.

"We know, but you don't have to go in, you just have to take us." Izaya grumbled before nodding.

"Fine." I quickly shut the door closed and acted as if I had just arrived.

"I'm back." I stated as I dumped the bags on the counter. Izaya scrambled onto his feet.

"Good. Sure took you long enough," he huffed. His eyes suddenly filled with childish joy. "So what'd you bring?" He asked, peeking over my shoulder. I stuck my tongue out.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I put my hands on my hips. He nods slowly before remembering he has to introduce me to the new house members.

"Oh yeah." He bites his lip. "Namie, meet Psyche, Mairu, and Kururi. My lovely siblings." Psyche's mouth flew open.

"But she's so pretty and nice, and you're so you! How could you get someone like that?" In a flash, there was a knife soaring past his head.

"She's not my lover!" Izaya hissed, glaring at his now laughing twin. My eyes widened at a sudden realization.

"So let me give this straight. Your parents gave birth to two sets of twins?" Kururi nods. I shake my head. "Those poor people," I moan.

"We're not that bad!" Mairu objects. Izaya turns to her.

"Tell that to the multiple scars I have because of you!" He yells. Suddenly, all hell breaks loose and all of the Orihara kids are fighting. I'm speechless. My bossーsomeone who is known for keeping his cool, looses it.

I step in the middle to avoid any broken items (after seeing Izaya pull out his knife, and Mairu getting into a fighting stance) I step in and hold up my hands between them. "Hey shut up everyone!" I turned to Izaya and gave him a look that said 'what the hell are you doing?' He replied with a shrug. I took a deep breath. "Why doesn't everyone get unpacked, and then we can talk about what you want to do for the day?" I offered. "Here, Mairu, Kururi, I'll show you to your room."

I sighed. What a pain in the ass.

Psyche's POV

I looked at my brother and smiled. I loved him so much, and I was extremely happy when Izaya said that we could live with him. Surprised, but happy. "Izzy we're sharing a room right?" I asked hopefully. We hadn't shared anything in forever, so I wanted to spend as much time with him as possibleーcranky or not.

"Of course." He answered as he started to walk through a long hallway. "Why wouldn't we?" He asks, tilting his head. I looked down.

"You never called or anything, so I was starting to think that you didn't love us anymore." We have all heard him say that he loves all humans and that he could not specifically love a specific human, but we all know that that wasn't the case at all. I think it's just a cover up for how he really feels, but I guess we'll never know.

"I-I still love you guys," he admits. I look up at him with wide eyes. "I guess I just didn't get around to calling or visiting. That's all." He says, shrugging. I nod happily. Wasn't much of an answer but I guess it was better than him hating us. Izaya opens the door and reveals a gigantic room.

He noticed me staring and chuckled. "Well you gonna stand there like an idiot or are you going to come in?" He teases taking my wrist and pulling me in. The room is huge but has almost no color. A few things are white, red, and maybe even some blues, but everything was mostly grey. There was one king-sized bed in the middle of it all. I eyed the bed.

"Izzy are we sharing that bed?" I ask pointing a finger at it. He nods, not paying any attention. "Just like old times then," I mumble.

"You can put your stuff any where. Then you can come back to the front. Namie says she bought stuff for us to do, so," he walks out of the room leaving my thoughts and I alone. I placed my luggage on the floor, and it landed with a thud.

I sighed, knowing that this stay wouldn't be easy.

Mairu's POV

I sighed as Kururi sat on our bed. She was being completely unreasonable at the moment, and I honestly didn't have the time. "Forgive...(We should forgive Izzy! He's our brother!)" I nod.

"I'm not saying that we shouldn't! C'mon! You know I love Izzy just as much as you do!" I pointed an accusing finger at her. I shook my head. "But still..." I bit my lip and felt hands wrap around my shoulders. I looked up to see Kururi smiling down at me.

"Izzy... Change... Better...(Izzy's with us now, and it's obvious that he has changed since the last time we saw him. We're with him now and things are going to get better.)" I nod, trusting her.

"You're probably right. Anyways. Let's go! I wanna see what Namie got us."

Izaya's POV

I crossed my arms and frowned disapprovingly at what Namie had given me. "What's this?" I asked looking at the colorful box. Namie smiled, liking how annoyed I looked.

"It's a board game!" She opens the colorful box revealing even more colorful objects. "I thought you would like to play with your brother and sisters!" She says happily.

"And what's a board game?" I ask with distaste.

"It's a game you play. Here's how this one works. You take the dice, and you roll itー"

I interrupt her. "Uh. No. I think I'll just show them Ikebukuro instead." I say quickly dismissing her. She rolls her eyes.

"You sure that's a good idea? Especially since a certain blonde wants your head?" I sigh, unimpressed.

"Are you suggesting that I can't take care of my own blood?" I smirk. What an idiotic idea.

"No I'm not saying that you are incapable. I'm saying that you wouldn't care." She states bluntly.

I clench my fists. I don't know why, but that comment hurt. I chuckled and brushed it off. "Well good thing you don't have to worry your pretty little head about it, then." Namie frowns. I look at Psyche, Mairu, and Kururi walking out of their rooms. "I've decided I would give you a tour of my beloved Ikebukuro!" I said, ginning. I opened the door and let them out. As I left, I felt Namie's eyes bore into my back.

Psyche's POV

I skipped behind my brother with my sisters trailing behind. He was rambling on about what was what and where was where, but I didn't really pay attention. Mairu and Kururi didn't seem to be paying attention, either. I tugged on his sleeve. "Izzy, you still wear those rings on your fingers?" I ask him. He seems surprised but my question but then nods.

"Of course. Mairu and Kururi gave them to me." He holds up his rings and admires them. I smile. I've noticed all of the stares we were receiving.

"Do people not like you here?" He laughs.

"When has anyone ever liked me? Yet, I still love my humans." I shake my head at his statement.

"So you say."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing! Just thatー" Our conversation was cut off by a shout.

"Izaaaaaaaaayyyyyaaaaa-kuuuuuun!" Izaya curses under his breath. He grins.

"I should have known that my beloved Shizu-chan would notice my arrival," He says, tapping his chin.

"Shizu-chan? Is he your boyfriend?" I ask, tilting my head. I see him twitch at the question.

"Hell no!" He yells angrily. I giggle.

"But your cheeks are red." I say, pointing at him. He growls and then takes a deep breath.

"I need you guys to stay here." We nod.

"Okay, Izzy." I nod. I cross my arms as he turns the corner and disappears from out sight. "Who's Shizu-chan?" I ask, turning to my sisters.

"Izzy's 'arch nemesis.' He hates him." Mairu explains.

"Kasuka...(He's also the brother of Kasuka.)" Kururi mumbles. I nod. Arch nemesis... Huh?

"Hey, flea!" I turn my head to see a tall blonde in a bartender's outfit hovering above me. I took a step back.

"A-actually, Shizu-chan, that's not..." Mairu starts. The blonde's glare cut her off.

"What's with your clothes?" He asked me referring to my pink and white coat.

"This is what I always wear..." I say. He growls.

"Don't fuck with me," That's when I can't breathe and my feet are about two feet off the ground.

"Shizu-chan! Put him down that's not Izzy!" He ignores her and keeps his eyes on me. He laughs.

"What's the matter, flea? You're looking a little weak," He says. Flea? Why would he call Izzy Flea?

"Oh, so you're Izzy's boyfriend," I manage to breathe out. His eyes widened.

"Why you littleー" Three knives rushed passed both of our heads. The fourth one managed to stick it's way into Shizu-chan's neck. My eyes widened as he simply plucks it out. He turns his head in shock. "Whaー"

He drops me to the ground and I land with a thud. Coughing, my throat adjusting to breathing again. I look up at my brother's furious red eyes.

"Don't you touch him," he growls. The aura surrounding Izzy is unbelievable. I could almost feel it's insane power. Even he bartender with extraordinary power seems to be shaking.

"W-wait. There's two if you!?" He asks, shakily. Izaya drops his head and a familiar grin forms. He chuckles.

"What's the matter, Shizu-Chan? Surprised?" He asked. His voice wasn't teasing and smooth as usual. Anger dripped from every word, and I could tell his was rage was keeping him from speaking properly. "Shizu-Chan" looked back and forth between my brother and I.

I giggled and stood up. Izaya looked at me momentarily before looking back at the blonde. "What?" He asked. I throw my arms around him, and smile as I hug him. I feel his arm waver in the air before wrapping his hand around my waist. "I'm sorry..." He mumbles.

"Don't apologize, you idiot."

Shizuo's POV

I stand there, and I'm pretty sure my mouth is hanging open. How does the flea have a twin brother that I didn't know about?! How does that flea even manage to care for someone? It didn't make any sense, but here they were, hugging. Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned around to see Kururi and Mairu, arms crossed.

Mairu raised her little hand and slapped me. No, it didn't hurt but the fact that she would caught me off gaurd.

"I thought you hated Izaya."

"We could never hate Izzy. You bastard."

With a few more glares, they walked off to their brothers. I watched as Izzy leaned down and kissed his sister's forehead. Saying something inaudible to my ears, they walked off.

Izaya's POV

I looked down at the ground, my knife safely tucked in my pocket, safe, once again. I sighed heavily. "Sorry." I mumbled again. Psyche looked at me and smiled.

"Don't worry about it, Izzy! You didn't know where he was! You couldn't have possibly been there." He said to me. It was amazing how he could make me feel like this. Only him. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, well shut up. I knew where he was, I just didn't feel like coming." I lied, keeping back a grin. Psyche frowned.

"How mean~! Izzy's so cold!"

"Loud...Notice...(You guys are so loud! Everyone's staring!)"

"Ah, don't brother them, Kururi. You shouldn't try to reason with idiots."

"Hey!"

**Hope you enjoyed! I did! I like this fanfic. I don't abandon follwers and I update. There may be monthly spaces on when I updated, but they are never forgotten until finished. Thanks for reading! I LOVE REVIEWS BTW. **

**~Asura**


End file.
